


拍摄计划 05

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 双人类AU/GV拍摄背景/双男优设定本章完结，稍后番外
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 16





	拍摄计划 05

  
按照剧本，安德森警官应该扛起被他操得几乎晕过去的小男妓将他扔在床上，但汉克显然舍不得，他小心的从康纳身体里退了出来，连将男孩打横抱起的动作都小心翼翼，像对待一件珍宝样轻柔的放在床上。  
“还好吗？”汉克吻了吻小家伙发红的眼圈，伸手往下试了试，“好像肿了？受不了的话我们缓一缓？”  
“不，我想做…”康纳伸手搂住男人的脖子，“汉克真的棒极了…好喜欢你插进来的感觉，完全被填满了…”  
“咳、”  
虽然不是第一次被夸这样的方面，但男孩天真的眼神和过于直白的话语还真是让汉克有些招架不住，这小家伙真是不知道这样说话会带来什么后果吗？  
他搂住康纳的腰打算把他翻过来，从后面进入承受起来会轻松一点，但康纳不太愿意。  
“不，汉克！”他固执的坚持，“我想看着你弄进去！”  
“好吧…”汉克拿他也是无法，亲了亲男孩的嘴角，便拉了一个靠枕垫在康纳腰下，“那你等会儿可别哭着求我停下来…”  
“我不会。”康纳搂住他的脖子蹭了蹭，“我都快等不及了…”  
汉克于是再次把手指伸进去，这次就很顺利了，不过康纳有点不满的哼唧了一下，明显他想要的可不是这个，吃过了更“美味”的东西之后，光是手指可不够。  
“别动！”汉克在他屁股上拍了一巴掌，“让我先检查一下。”  
男人仔仔细细又确认了一遍康纳的确没受伤，才打了手势让摄像师过来。  
他跪坐在男孩的双腿间，将警服的上衣全脱掉，露出结实的胸肌来，汉克身形一向魁梧高大，锻炼了一周的小肚子也总算没给他丢脸，左肩和胸腹上还有些以前玩儿极限运动时留下的真实疤痕，看起来男人味十足，而他的裤子还依旧还穿着，连皮带上挂着的手铐都还保留，制服总能让人在视觉上形成更强烈的压制感，尤其是配上他握住那双细长的脚踝、看似粗暴的将小男孩双腿拉开的动作，让在场的工作人员无不在心里赞叹不已。  
摄像头拍了一下康纳的腿间，那处小洞明显已经被男人操开了，入口处松松软软的张开一个小缝，从红肿的软肉中一些颜色暧昧的润滑剂顺着腿根流下来…  
汉克命令男孩自己抱住腿，小男妓哭唧唧的抗拒了一下，又“无奈”的按照了警官先生的要求，张开腿伸手搂住自己的膝窝，摆出一个羞耻的姿势。  
“这样可以吗？先生…”  
他可怜兮兮又懵懂羞怯的问，脸上的无辜跟这下流的姿态形成了鲜明对比。  
小混蛋…天生知道怎么勾引人！  
汉克想着，嘴里粗俗的骂了一句，便迫不及待的将男孩的腰拉高。  
他先是用牙齿折磨了一下小家伙大腿内侧那些嫩肉，把它们咬出几个明显的牙印来，看到那个还流着水的小洞，又忍不住凑过去亲吻舔弄了一翻，舌头顶的男孩发出惊慌的呻吟。  
再然后警官先生便慢吞吞的拉下警服裤子，对着镜头将“凶器”亮了出来，他刻意展示了一下，明显看到康纳眼里闪过一丝期待，不过在镜头转过去时又瞬间转变成惊慌和委屈。  
“想要吗？嗯？”  
警官先生握着粗大的阳具往男孩腿根处拍打，淋漓的水光把那处染出些淫靡的色彩来。  
康纳没回答，但他显然咽了一下口水，汉克看见他喉结明显滑动了一下。  
“那就全都给你…”  
汉克于是扒开那处窄洞，将阴茎一点一点挺入进去，这次他可没再手下留情，一口气顶进去大半，停顿了一下，往外抽出来几寸，又更深更猛的挺入进去…  
“噢、噢天呐…啊…天…”  
康纳睁大了眼睛，他是看着那根大棒子插进他下体中去的，这太难以置信了，连他都很难相信自己那处竟然能吞得下这样的巨兽，那么粗，而且硬得跟铁棍似的，紧小的腔道再次被塞满，连还没被开拓过的深处也被撑开，那东西一直顶到他肚子里去。  
“受不了？”  
汉克在完全进入以后就停了下来，他并不急着动，尽管温暖紧湿的小穴一直诱惑着他。  
看小家伙一脸辛苦，连眼眶都湿了，汉克于是俯下身去吻他，摄像师在旁边小声提醒了一下，这样的角度汉克不可能不被“露脸”，这跟安德森一贯的协议可不太一样，但汉克摆了摆手示意他没关系。  
如果是跟康纳的话，他不在乎这些。  
男人温柔的亲吻着康纳的眉梢和嘴角，拇指摩挲着小家伙的脸颊。  
“这个时候就算你求我别做我也不会答应…”他说，“你里面太棒了，康纳…我停不下来…”  
“我怎么会！我爱这个…汉克…”男孩将双腿紧紧的缠在他腰上，腾出手来搂他的脖子，“我爱你，汉克…我喜欢你在我里面，它好大…我感受到了…”  
“你会感受到很多…”  
男人笑着蹭了蹭他的脸便开始动起来。  
一开始还是缓慢而克制的，十几下之后就再也忍不住，抽送的速度越来越快，滚烫的阳具狠狠操干着小雏鸟初承欢爱的肉穴，康纳先还能哀求着“慢一点”“…太深了…顶到了…”到后来几乎只能大口的喘息着发出“啊啊”的声音，他的头高高的仰起来，汉克于是便一边操弄着一边低头下去吻他漂亮的脖子，从男孩滑动着的喉结开始，再到锁骨边的小痣，他研究过康纳的视频，知道男孩每一处的敏感带，当他把那两粒嫣红的乳首含进嘴里吮吸时，康纳完全是哭了出来。  
“太强了…汉克、啊！啊哈…太强了…我不行…”  
男孩哭得声音都抽抽搭搭的，生理性的泪水不住的顺着眼角流下来，但这次他的搭档却没有怜香惜玉。  
“我说过现在可不能喊停了啊…”男人吻着他眼角的湿痕，“放松…感受我…”  
他沉下腰让康纳能够更紧的抱着他的背，同时用壮硕的腹肌摩擦着男孩那根还未得到释放的小东西。  
“嗯…嗯嗯…啊…汉克、汉克…”  
康纳被他蹭得一阵阵痉挛，刚刚被限制了高潮让身体更加饥渴而敏感，欲望很快就攀升到顶点，性器挺翘的头端在男人火热坚硬的腹肌和那粗糙的旧疤痕上不断摩擦着，而汉克还不断捣弄着他柔嫩的内壁，沉甸甸的精囊不断拍打在他臀上，温度烫得吓人。  
“汉克、汉克…快一点、再…快一点…”  
听着康纳越来越急促的鼻息，汉克知道快感已经超越了痛苦，他的小男孩已经又一次快要到了，这次他没再限制，而是更加迅猛的加快了抽送频率，生生将康纳操上了高潮，男孩在射精的时候几乎是尖叫出来，指甲在汉克背上抓出深深的痕迹，汉克往里猛送了几下，又停在男孩温润抽动的肠道深处享受了一阵这天堂般的感觉，才将阴茎拔出来。  
“康？还好吗？”  
他抚摸着男孩瘫软下去的双腿，还在余韵中的康纳连眼神都是涣散的，含含糊糊的应了一声，任由汉克捋着他的性器将剩下的精液也挤了出来。  
“那我们继续？”  
汉克亲了亲他的脸，按剧本设定还有最后一个体位，汉克决定一鼓作气，因为他看得出康纳是真的累了，男孩这次的高潮格外强烈而弥久，断断续续的射出来好多，射完以后整个人都像脱力了一样，要再弄久了恐怕真会被操晕过去，而且他自己也快忍不住了，好几次差点儿被小家伙痉挛的肠道夹得射了出来。  
好在最后这场戏不用太长，汉克将男孩抱起来，让他软绵绵的靠在怀里，康纳只要一射过以后就会变得乖巧到不行，以往每次看小家伙视频李那副迷离温顺的样子，汉克都恨不得把他抱在怀里好好抚弄一番，而今天他终于能这样去做了。  
康纳被抱起来，分开双腿反向骑跨在汉克的腰上，摄像头主要采集了一下男孩红肿不堪的乳头和满身的精液，然后就重点拍摄汉克插入的特写。  
因为这体位的缘故，康纳的双腿被迫分得很开，这方便尽可能清晰的展示男人胀大到极限的阳具一点一点从下方顶入的景象，刚刚刻意灌进去的润滑剂随着性器的进入而被挤压出来，拖着黏丝滴滴答答的打湿了汉克制服裤子的裆部。  
太深了…  
在那根巨物再次整根没入以后康纳忍不住咬着唇又哼吟了一声，他叫床的声音一向含蓄而隐忍，并不算有多软媚，但却足够真实诱人，似乎每一声都想极力忍住，却又被操到失掉了控制，实际上也的确是的，带着鼻音委屈含混的呻吟再配上男孩满眼的泪水，着实让谁看了都兽欲倍增。  
汉克当然也很快就憋不住了，略微等康纳适应了几秒就捧着小处男的屁股开始大力运动起来，这体位与刚才的又不相同，康纳几乎整个都被钉在了那根巨龙上，身体还被男人紧紧搂住，越是挣扎越是令那根东西操得更深。  
“汉克…这太深了…”男孩软绵绵的起伏着，手掌无意识的搭在自己肚子上发出含混不清的呢喃，“好像…顶到这里了…”  
他腹壁很薄，没什么脂肪，每次男人重重顶进去的时候都几乎可以看到那里凸起来一个微弱弧度，这视觉冲击极为强烈的镜头让所有人都啧啧感叹，导演恨不得让摄像机对着男孩平滑的小腹连一个起伏都不要放过，而汉克就故意握着康纳的手抚摸那里，配合着顶送让男孩更加清晰的感受那根巨兽的存在。  
“是的…我操到你的肚子里去了，喜欢吗？嗯？喜欢我这样干你吗？”  
他用牙齿有一搭没一搭的咬着男孩发红的耳尖和耳朵背后的软肉，康纳仰起头，胸口剧烈起伏着。  
“喜欢…这太棒了，汉克…啊、…弄坏我…再快一点…”  
深入腹腔的酸胀让他几乎被操得神志都模糊起来，像个真正的小男妓一样呜咽着嘴里胡乱恳求着“把我操死吧…”“快不行了…”…试问哪个男人能经受得住这样的话？  
汉克像失控一般扣紧男孩的腰开始发力，每一记狠狠的顶入都像是要连精囊一起塞进去，尽管持久力是汉克每一次都让人赞叹的东西，但这回他完全也顾不上这么多了。  
“我要射了…康纳…”男人像野兽一样低低的咆哮着，“我会射在你里面，一滴不剩的射进去…把你的肚子灌得满满的，操到你昏死过去！你想要吗？告诉我…你想要这样吗…”  
“是的！我想要！我想！射进来…汉克！给我！”  
康纳在他横冲直撞的顶弄中哭喊出来，哆嗦着夹紧男人的阳具，汉克于是不再忍耐，咬住小家伙的脖子，粗大的龟头顶在肠道深处抽动着，直到积蓄了多日的精液将男孩小腹灌到隆起，他又再意犹未尽的狠狠挺送了好几下才停下来。  
康纳在他开始射进去的时候又哆哆嗦嗦的高潮了一回，小屁股夹得紧紧的，连脚趾都蜷了起来，但痉挛的性器却已经再没有东西可射，只能一颤一颤在汉克的手掌里抽动着…  
“康…放松…乖孩子…放松点让我出去…”  
被过于强烈的干性高潮支配着，小家伙的意识到现在还没有恢复，小屁股夹得紧紧的，轻轻动一下就全身都抽搐起来，汉克不得不密集的亲吻着他，用手掌揉弄着两人结合的部位，好一阵才缓缓地抽离出来。  
几乎是累得晕过去了的男孩被放在床上，他现在的样子可真的就十足的像个被操坏了的小雏妓，满身满脸都是他自己和汉克的精液，皮肤上遍布着深深浅浅的掌印、咬痕，尤其是那处被使用过度了的小洞，入口处又红又肿，已经完全没办法合拢，里面还流出大量浓稠的精液来，一看就是被灌得装不下了…  
汉克的镜头结束后并没有立即离开，草草往腰上围了条浴巾就站在一旁看着。  
摄影师将最后一个收尾特写拍完后，早侯在一旁的助理拿了浴袍过来，但汉克没等他动手，径直将浴袍接过、裹住康纳抱了起来，大步朝浴室走去。

年轻人的体力果然还是很不错的，尽管刚刚康纳看起来真的是一副快晕过去的样子，但泡在热腾腾的浴缸里休息了没一会儿就缓过劲来了，一双湿漉漉的眼睛看着汉克，汉克被他看得都快不好意思起来来。  
这次工作人员倒识趣，一直都没有人进来“打扰”他们，汉克轻柔的帮男孩完成一些事后的清理工作，他估计康纳自己并不太懂这方面的东西。  
康纳倒似乎的确是很累，搂着男人的脖子任凭他动作，甚至在汉克清理他身体里那些残留的时候又有些不安分的蠢蠢欲动。  
“别闹！”  
汉克于是将他抱得更紧一些，伸手将男孩乱蹭的双腿压下去，这次他倒是没纵容康纳那些小动作，他知道小家伙今天已经是到极限了。  
他们倒是谁也没有说更多的话，只温柔的交换了一个亲吻。

在清理完以后，汉克重新帮康纳放了一缸热水，让他多休息一下，自己就先到旁边的淋浴间洗漱去了——再要跟这家伙泡在一个浴缸里，他都不确定自己还能不能继续“正人君子”下去。  
不过等他换好了衣服走出来，却发现康纳已经不见了。  
他去哪儿了？  
回到片场，布景已经拆得七七八八，只剩一些工作人员还在收捡剩下的器材，导演和经纪人都没在，只有扛着机器的摄影师远远的冲汉克竖了个大拇指。  
那么康纳呢？走了？  
汉克有些闷闷的退出去，沿着走廊往电梯间走，心里有什么东西堵得慌。  
他也不知道为什么康纳会不告而别，甚至不知道他们以后还会不会再见面——这谁说得清楚呢？虽然他们半小时前还如同热恋情侣一般的亲密，可这毕竟只是一次“拍摄计划”，甚至有可能以后都不会再搭档……  
别把工作关系当真，这在公司里是大家都心照不宣的规矩，干这行最忌讳就是这样，所以……安德森你真是个蠢东西，汉克在心里暗骂了自己一句，紧了紧大衣从侧门走了出去。  
门外，底特律的第一场雪已经落了下来，空气潮湿得有些沉重，他沿着往常的路线往停车场走，突然听见有人叫他的名字——  
“汉克！！”  
回头过，那男孩小步的朝他跑过来，依旧穿得像个大棉花团子，雪花落在那顶旧毛线帽子上，白乎乎的一小层。  
“给你……”  
康纳喘着气在他面前站住，伸手递给他一个纸杯，空气里传来热可可的香味。  
“……”  
真是个傻瓜，他想，也不知道是说自己还是康纳。  
“你要回去了吗？”  
男孩仰头看着他，鼻子还是红红的。  
“是啊…你呢？”  
“我也得赶紧回去。”康纳不好意思的笑了笑，“回去晚了房东太太会不高兴的。”  
需要我送你吗？  
汉克刚想这么问，话到嘴边却又改变了主意。  
“我有一个想法，”尽管这想法出现得毫无来由，甚至有些荒唐，但他还是想说出来，“不如你住到我家来吧，我正好有多余的房间，家里有暖气…还有一只狗……”  
“可以吗？！”  
从康纳亮晶晶的眼神中他知道他已经不用再多说什么。  
“当然可以。”男人伸手捏了捏小家伙冻得发红的脸颊，“还能走得动吗？”  
“…我、我可以……”  
这次康纳脸上的红晕倒不完全是因为冷空气了，连目光也有些羞赧起来。  
“好了，别逞强。”  
汉克才没管他那么多，伸手一把将男孩抱了起来，大步的往停车场走去。


End file.
